


her lips are like iron (she bites them hard)

by RascalPink



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RascalPink/pseuds/RascalPink
Summary: Momo meets Mina again, the singer of their 'rival' band, after all these years. (band au. don't read if you're squeamish.)





	her lips are like iron (she bites them hard)

**Author's Note:**

> Because I made a tweet I would write a fic about a gif...

Momo always hated the cords. It’s so messy, not that she isn’t messy herself, but after tripping on them a couple of times on the way to get water before the next set, she isn’t the biggest fan. Nayeon shares her sentiment, maybe even more fervently than she does, since that girl is the epitome of clumsy, wait no, that’s Sana. Why is their band so full of idiots?

 

“Momo, focus,” Tzuyu commands, leaving Momo frozen still at Tzuyu’s less than amicable tone. Okay, there’s at least one level-headed person here.

 

“Sorry. It’s just these-”

 

“Cords,” Tzuyu interrupts, having heard the same excuse a million times before. “I know already. But we’ve been playing gigs for years already and you’re still tripping on them.”

 

“Tzuyu, lighten up,” Sana quips in from the side, the other Japanese girl hoisting the guitar strap around her neck. “We’re just practicing. Worry bout’ it when we’re playing a gig.”

 

Tzuyu scoffs, shaking her head in disbelief.

 

“Easy for you to say. You trip more than she does. We had to cancel a show once cause you got your ankle sprained.”

 

At that, Sana shrinks back, her body becoming small as she’s reminded that they lost their chance at their big break. It had been that morning of the gig that she fell over her guitar cord and they they realized that Sana was in no position to play. They knew no better guitarist than Sana and so they canceled.

 

“I thought we wouldn’t mention that anymore.” Nayeon appears from the doorway, a plastic bag full of goodies in her hand. She reaches the group, setting the plastic bag down with a thud in front of the Taiwanese drummer before crossing her arms. “Chou Tzuyu, say sorry.”

 

Tzuyu opens her mouth to retort, but she just sighs before giving a quick apology to Sana, who still hasn’t recovered from the low blow. Tzuyu is always weak to Nayeon, the older girl having been her sponsor all the way back in their high school days, allowing her to stay in the country instead of going back to Taiwan.

 

“Okay, now that that’s out of the way,” Nayeon says, clapping her hands to get everyone focused and attentive, “I have an announcement.”

 

Momo perks up, her interest piqued as her eyebrow raises in curiosity.

 

“I got us a gig,” Nayeon informs and Momo deflates, knowing that they’re probably just playing at some stupid bar again, but her excitement rises when Nayeon continues. “It’s at the Rule Hall.”

 

There isn’t any other expression in Momo’s face except disbelief and a million thoughts run through her mind before she settles on one.

 

“A-Are you serious?” Momo asks. She looks at the other members, who share in her surprise.

 

Nayeon smugly smiles before she nods.

 

“I know the director. I had him come watch us at the Tourniquet (a bar). He really liked our playing, especially you, Momo. Said your bass was the best he’s ever heard of in a while, so we got invited to play at Rule Hall.”

 

“But what’s the catch? There’s always a catch, isn’t there?”

 

Nayeon looks down at her feet, chuckling amusingly, before she nods once again.

 

“You’re always like this, Tzuyu, but you’re right. There is a catch.”

 

No one speaks, no even dares breathe before Nayeon spills the juice on what the catch is. However, when they hear it, they almost jump out the window and refuse to play the gig. Because, really? There is no way they’re going to play in the same place as those guys.

 

“We’re the opening act for Sunset.”

 

Their rival band and Mina’s the lead singer.

 

Shit.


End file.
